


low blow

by wrenchwench



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Consensual Sex, Other, Somnophilia, skeledicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenchwench/pseuds/wrenchwench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>did u know the plural of ischium is ischia? well now you do</p><p>also, in this fic, you, the reader, suck a penis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	low blow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maximum_overboner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximum_overboner/gifts).



It’s 4am and your alarm has just silently buzzed under your cheek where your phone is stuck to your face. You swipe to shut off the vibration and turn off the screen, letting your eyes adjust to the light in the room filtering in through the blinds. That one broken slat that you keep meaning to tape back together lets in a shaft of light that falls over the chest of your bed partner, who is thankfully still sleeping. This whole exercise would be kind of pointless if he wasn’t.

Sans is sprawled out on his back, chest steadily rising and falling. You are so very glad that he only snores for comic effect, or to ‘pretend’ he’s sleeping - when he’s really asleep he’s.. well, silent as the grave, or very nearly - you can barely hear him breathing. The silence makes it seem even louder as you gently peel away the sheets from you both and glance down at where his dick should be.

It’s not.

There, that is. Looks like you’re gonna have to work for it. You tuck your hand gently under his shirt and place it on his lower spine, applying pressure steadily. His bones are warm under your hand and you can feel something like static, or like the feeling of hair rising on the back of your neck, only on your hands.. Ugh, those are terrible metaphors. You can feel his magic, and it feels weird. You absently tuck a thumb under the waistband of the ratty boxers he’s wearing and stroke it along the curve of his hip. He shifts a little. Under the hand on his spine you can  feel his magic reacting. Perfect.

Tugging his boxers down while he’s sleeping is a little harder than you were expecting, but you don’t want to suck him off through the flap - that’d be like cheating. You inch them down, laying soft kisses on the exposed bone, stopping every so often when your brain and your loudly beating heart convince you he’s woken (he hasn’t), but eventually you get them off him and shoved down to the bottom of the bed. When you glance back up you have to congratulate yourself - looks like the fabric sliding against him and your _expert_ kisses (so very expert) have brought your favourite toy out to play.

You crawl back up the bed as carefully as you can, but he grunts as one of your hands lands just to the left of a spring, making it creak loudly. One of his hands moves and you stop breathing for a moment, horrified - but he just scratches at his chest and then settles again, his legs slightly wider than before. Nice.

You lie between his thighs - sorry, his _femurs_ , gotta get that anatomy right - and nuzzle the base of his dick. Because he’s sleeping and not manually shaping the magic, it’s different than usual - less detailed, a little less thick, a little less long. Usually you’d be disappointed, because riding Sans’s literal monster cock is basically the highlight of your days, but you’re not _that_ good at sucking dick, so honestly, you’re thankful. And to be fair - if you’d met a human dude with a cock this big before you met Sans, you’d have thought you were lucky.

You can hear birds outside and when you glance up you’re pretty sure the sun will be rising soon. You’d better get on with it otherwise you’ll still be going at it when Papyrus is getting ready for work and you’re not sure you can focus while he sings in the shower. You lick a stripe up Sans’s dick, base to tip, and then toy with the head with your tongue. A bead of precum begins to slide down and you chase it to where it pools on his pubic crest, taking the opportunity to scrape your teeth along the bone. His hips judder into the air and you grin. He’s definitely breathing heavier. Time to step up the action.

You prop yourself up on your elbows and grip the base of his cock, laying the head on your tongue and letting a little spit drip onto his length. With that and his precum, you shouldn’t have any trouble ensuring a slick ride. You start stroking him, a slow rhythm, and suck on the tip on the off beats. He’s starting to moan and you’re kind of worried he might thrust up and break your nose so you tuck one hand through his right ischium to hold him down and his dick actually _throbs_ in your mouth. Your eyes widen as he groans from deep in his chest and your mouth fills fast with his precum.

You never knew he was so sensitive there. You think about keeping the information tucked away until you can use it against him in some kind of prank war or sex battle or something, and then immediately discard the idea. You let go of his dick with your other hand and grab the other side, both hands shoved into his pelvis and holding on tight to the loops of his ischia at the bottom.

You barely have time to register the best noise you have ever made him make ( _mmmmmnnnnnuuuuuuohhmygodughFUCK_ ) before both his hands are on the back of your head and shoving you down. His hips are rocking up into your face, despite your efforts to stop him, and he’s panting and whining and begging and cumming, thick heavy loads right on the back of your tongue. It’s all you can do to swallow before another spurt comes and you barely have time to breathe between them.

Somewhere in all this you register that you, too, are making noises, involuntary little moans and choking sounds as he hits the back of your throat. He’s slowing now, breaths evening out, hips settling back into the bed, and his hands are petting your hair. His dick is softening and you turn your head slightly to gasp in a breath. He chuckles.

“ _ischia_ alright?”

That was shit. You tell him so by tensing your jaw, threatening to bite him. He just lets his dick dissipate, fizzing away into nothingness in your mouth. You wish he wouldn’t do that - it makes your mouth tingle and you feel like you’re going to sneeze, and you halfway hope you do. It’d probably be really gross and you’d get it all over him.. But alas, the feeling fades, and you grumpily scoot up the bed to be cuddled. He’s already half asleep, but he kind of headbutts your shoulder when you get close enough, and one hand comes up to lazily tweak your nipple.

You let him come down for a minute or so, then roll onto your side, facing him.

“So?”

He opens his eyes (eyesocket? no, that sounds weird) and looks at you. He looks really pleased with himself.

“pretty good.”

“Pretty good?!”

You’re insulted. You roll away from him and hug a pillow, muttering into it. How dare he. See if you ever indulge one of his kinks ever again. All of the stuff he wants to do? Right out the window. Maybe you’ll go see if Papyrus would like to praise you for giving a really excellent blowjob instead-

He presses himself against your back, one skinny arm squirming under your side, the other coming over to rest on your stomach.

“ok, ok. you wanna know the truth?”

You nod.

“you.. blew my mind. totally blew me away. any other blowjob i’ve ever gotten was totally blown out of the water-”

“Enough, oh my god, thank you for being appreciative, you can stop now.”

He nuzzles the back of your neck and you can feel his teeth against your spine. It’s weirdly comforting. You like being the little spoon. You’re halfway asleep when you hear him, so quiet he almost definitely thinks you’re asleep.

“jeez. what am i supposed to do to measure up to that?”

You smile sleepily. You have some ideas.


End file.
